Hey, Miss Pansy !
by JulieWinter
Summary: So -mal was Neues von mir : Eine Pansy- Story ! ACHTUNG : Klischees, Kitsch, Girlie- Schreibstil und vermutlich kein Happy Ending
1. Chapter 1

**ACHTUNG , ACHTUNG ! KITSCHALARM ,KLISCHEES UND GIRLIE- SCHREIBSTIL !**

Der blonde Junge lächelte und drehte ihren Kopf zu sich: „ Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt. „ Sie wischte sich mit ihrem Handrücken Tränen aus den Augen und sah ihn an, direkt in seine unergründlichen Augen. Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern: „ Wirklich? O, ich bin noch nie so glücklich gewesen! „ Langsam beugte er sich vor und öffnete seine Lippen ein wenig …

Du meine Güte ! Mussten diese Kitschfilme am Samstagabend sein? Es gibt fast nichts, was ich mehr verabscheue! Seufzend zappte ich durch das Programm. Nur Schwachsinn in diesem Zaubererfernsehen – die Muggel hatten bestimmt bessere Serien und Filme. Ich schaltete das Ding aus und drehte mich auf den Rücken. Es war einer der letzten Ferientage und bei mir war das Unmögliche eingetroffen –mehr Langeweile als Ideen. Keiner meiner Freunde war aus dem Urlaub zurück – na gut , die Gorillas schon , aber mit denen was zu unternehmen , hätte ich noch nicht mal Potter angetan – Zabini ließ es sich in Spanien gut gehen und Draco …

Ach , Draco . Ich vermisste ihn schrecklich .5 Wochen ohne ihn waren die reinste Qual … Die meisten Menschen fanden ihn unausstehlich, arrogant und eingebildet, aber – hey, das ist er nun mal. Und wenn man sich seit knapp 8 Jahren zu seiner Clique zählen darf, entdeckt man auch ganz andere Seiten an ihm. Er konnte unglaublich witzig und nett sein, dass das in diesen verleumderischen Büchern nicht so vorkommt, liegt wohl daran, dass der „ Held „ ein GRYFFINDOR ist. Gut, Draco hilft jetzt nicht immer alten Hexen über die Straße oder absolviert leidenschaftlich gern Antiagressionsprogramme und macht Yoga, aber so fies ist er nicht.

Nur manchmal , wenn sein Vater ihn wieder bevormundet , dann ist da etwas in seinen Augen , etwas , das selbst mir Angst macht . Ich weiß, dass seine Familie Voldemort immer sehr ´zugetan ´war, aber ich hoffe, dass diese Ergebenheit nach der Schlacht endlich aufhört.

Ich habe es als Erste bemerkt, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte. Ich habe für ihn herausgefunden, dass der Spiegelgang eine Option wäre. Aber ich muss eines klarstellen: Ich verabscheue Voldemort und seine Ideale, ich habe es immer getan und werde es immer tun. Ich mag Muggel nicht sonderlich – besonders diese Granger -, doch ich kann mit ihnen leben. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen , wie man Wochen lang um den , den man liebt , bangen muss , wie sich die eigene Mutter Voldemort anschließt und man selbst mit der noch übrig gebliebenen Familie ins Ausland flieht.

Aber davon will ich jetzt nicht reden. Voldemort ist besiegt und wir alle streben nur noch nach einem Leben in Frieden.

Ob ich Potter dankbar bin? Wenn ich ´Nein ´sagen würde, würde ich lügen. Auch wenn ich Ja ´sagen würde, müsste ich lügen. Ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht.

„ Pansy – Schatz, hör auf nachzudenken, das gibt Falten. „ Nancy ! O mein Gott, hatte sie mich erschreckt! „ Klopf an, bevor du in mein Zimmer gehst!" „ Ach, Schwesterchen, es gibt auch Falten, wenn du dich aufregst, weißt du? „ Kichernd zog meine Schwester eine Bürste aus einer ihrer Taschen und fing an, sich ihr langes goldblondes Haar zu bürsten.

Ja-ha, ich weiß. Wir sehen uns überhaupt nicht ähnlich, noch nicht mal vom Charakter her. Nancy ist die Ältere, sehr hübsch und sehr – wie soll ich sagen? Könnt ihr euch denken, was ich mit ´Zuckerwattenzuckrig ´meine, wenn ich sie mit einem Wort beschreiben müsste? Nein ? Dann probiert´s nochmal. Sie ist 14 Monate älter als ich, das heißt schon volljährig. Ihr Lächeln kann eigentlich nichts zerstören, nein, noch nicht einmal der Krieg hat von außen betrachtet Schaden an ihr angerichtet.

Noch bemerkenswert an ihr ist, dass sie stets top gekleidet ist –und immer das kriegt, was sie will. Ich hab nicht mehr mitgezählt, wie vielen Mädchen sie den Freund ausgespannt hat, aber ich könnte sie nicht mehr an einer Hand abzählen. Trotz allem hab ich sie furchtbar lieb, obwohl wir so verschieden sind.

„ Pansy – Maus ? „ Wenn sie mich schon so nennt, dann bedeutet das was Schlimmes. „ Ich hab was aufgeschnappt, rein zufällig. Als Daddy sich mit Diviacus Flint unterhalten hat. „ Ich sah sie bewundernd an. Sie schnappte immer „ rein zufällig „ was auf, hauptsächlich Wichtiges.

„ Er will dich noch dieses Schuljahr verheiraten!"Sie klatschte in ihre Hände und blickte mich erwartungsvoll an .Fassungslos sackte ich in mich zusammen .Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein … Das konnte nur ein Scherz sein … War das Zeitalter von Verheiraten nicht schon längst abgelaufen? „ Daddy meint, dass es in den Zeiten wie diesen eine Frage der Schnelligkeit sei, eine gute Partie zu machen und die Familienehre zu bewahren. Also wird dein Zukünftiger natürlich ein Slytherin sein, bestimmt sogar aus deinem Jahrgang. „ Ich ächzte: „ Aber wer will mich denn schon? Ich trage nur Schwarz, bin eine Zicke u-und …" „ Einer hat sich schon ´beworben ´. „ mitleidig sah sie mich an, „ Flint junior. „ „ Der ist ein Vollidiot! Ein widerlicher Mistkerl ! Aber was mach ich denn jetzt? „ Ich hatte Mühe, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. „

„ Na, dafür bin ich ja da. „ Tröstend umarmte mich Nancy und strich mir liebevoll übers schwarze Haar: „ Ich helfe dir, Süße. Bis zum Ende dieses Jahres, wird sich jeder um dich reißen, versprochen!" Ich schniefte: „ Wie willst du mir denn helfen, ich bin doch in Hogwarts!" Oh oh, das Grinsen kannte ich. „ Ich bin auch da. Ich bin die neue Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste - Lehrerin! Ta – Dah ! Jetzt freust du dich aber, was? „

Das war zu viel gewesen. Alles wurde schwarz.


	2. Chapter 2

Als ich die Augen wieder aufschlug, hatte mich jemand zugedeckt und der Vollmond stand am Himmel. In meinem Kopf dröhnte es und mir war kotzübel. Wie ein Echo hallten mir die Worte Nancys von den Plänen meines Vaters Aronos im Kopf herum. Puh, zum Glück war es nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen. An der schweren Eichenholztür klopfte es. „Agnascea ? Bist du noch wach?" Hastig und mit säuerlichem Gesicht richtete ich mich auf: „ Ja, komm rein, Dad. „ Toll, jetzt weiß es jeder. Ja, in Wirklichkeit heiße ich Agnascea, ok? Habt ihr ernsthaft gedacht, meine Eltern würden mich wirklich Pansy Parkinson taufen? Ich bitte euch! Aber wenn man nur diese eine Wahl hat, ist Pansy tausendmal besser als Agnascea. Mein Vater trat ein. Wie immer eine würdevolle Erscheinung , groß und hager , scharfsinnige Augen und schmale Lippen . „ Geht es dir besser? „ „ Oh, ja, ich hatte nur einen sehr verrückten Traum. Also es war so, dass …." „ Ich muss mit dir reden. Es geht um deine Zukunft. „ Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Was sollte denn das jetzt? „ Du wirst im März 17 Jahre alt –das heißt erwachsen in unserer Welt. „ Er hatte sich neben mich gesetzt. „ Du bist eine Parkinson. Unsere Familie ist alt und ehrwürdig. Wir haben eine ausgezeichnete Blutlinie und unser Vermögen ist auch nicht zu verachten …" „ Was soll das? Sag mir, was du vorhast!", unterbrach ich ihn. Im Hinterkopf hatte ich nur einen Gedanken. Ich begann zu zittern. Ich wusste, was er sagen würde. „Agnascea, du wirst heiraten, sobald du volljährig bist. Nein , keine Widerrede . Es geht um die Familie! Um das Wohl unserer Nachfahren und um die Ehre unserer Vorfahren ! Verstehst du? „ Salzige Tränen rollten mir über die Wangen und ich brachte nur ein Wort heraus: „ Wen? „ Ich bemerkte, wie etwas in seinem Auge im Licht glitzerte und wie das schlechte Gewissen über ihn hereinbrach: „ Ich weiß es noch nicht. Es tut mir so Leid …so unendlich Leid, aber du musst begreifen …" „ Es geht um die Familie, ich habe begriffen. Kannst du mich jetzt bitte alleine lassen? „ Er stand auf und stumm ließ er das wohl unglücklichste Mädchen der ganzen Welt zurück. Wie sich nur aufgrund ein paar Worte das ganze Leben ändern kann …

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich weinte. Aber mein Kopfkissen war durchgeweicht, als es 5 Uhr schlug. Ich hatte einen Entschluss gefasst – so einfach ließ ich mich nicht verheiraten! Auf Zehenspitzen schlich ich zu meinem Schrank, packte rasch ein paar Sachen zusammen, holte meinem Zauberstab und nahm meinen Besen in die Hand. Leise öffnete ich die Tür zum Balkon …

„ Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun. „ Ertappt fuhr ich herum und sah in zwei azurblaue Augen. „ Nancy, versteh doch …" „ Nein, ich verstehe nicht. „, das Lächeln war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen und eine ungewohnte Härte war aufgetaucht, „ Du lässt deine Familie im Stich, allein aus Egoismus! Du brichst Vater das Herz! Denkst du, er macht das alles aus Spaß? Es geht um die Parkinsons, verdammt nochmal! Pansy, ich weiß die Situation ist schwer, aber…" Sie hob die Hand und etwas Goldenes blitzte im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne auf. „ Nein …" „ Doch . Noch dieses eine Jahr darf ich unterrichten und danach wartet eine Hochzeit mit dem reizenden, lispelndem, geizigen Valerius Donovan auf mich. Nicht nur du allein trägst eine Bürde, Schwester. Und mein Angebot steht immer noch. „

Mein Kleiderbündel samt Besen glitten aus meinen Händen und stürmisch umarmte ich meine Schwester." Zusammen schaffen wir das, ja? „, flüsterte sie mir zu, „ Draco wird sich garantiert auf der Liste eintragen. „ „ Danke – aber wieso weißt du davon?! „ Errötet schaute ich zu ihr hoch.

„ Tja, das ist mein Geheimnis. „

Beim Frühstück benahm sich Nancy so fröhlich wie eh und je. Sie wollte etwas mit mir unternehmen, also fuhren wir nach London.

Ich wollte den Weg zur Winkelgasse einschlagen, aber sie hielt mich zurück: „ O, nein! Süße, das was wir brauchen, ist in der Winkelgasse eher – wie soll ich sagen – weniger zahlreich vertreten und nicht so gut vom Handwerk her. „ Meine Schwester zog mich am Mantelärmel mit sich, direkt durch eine volle Einkaufstraße der Muggel. „ Was wollen wir denn hier? Und wieso kennst du dich hier so gut aus? „, zischte ich ihr zu, aber sie schüttelte nur den Kopf: „ Mein Geheimnis. „ Beleidigt eilte ich neben ihr her, bis sie plötzlich stehen blieb und ich prompt in sie rein rannte:" Da wären wir. „ „ Hä ? Ein Friseur ? „ „ Genau , Pansy – Häschen . Keiner ´zaubert ´bessere Haarschnitte als die Muggel!"

Ich schluckte. Wer konnte mir verdenken, dass mir das Ganze nicht geheuer war?

Aber Nancy marschierte einfach weiter, direkt in den Salon. „ Guten Tag, ich habe einen Termin ausgemacht. „ Freundlich lächelte die Muggelfrau am Eingang: „ Wie war Ihr Name, bitte? „ „ Parkinson – P-A-R-K-I-N-S-O-N ." „ Ah , gut . Wenn Sie bitte mitkommen würden? „ Mit einem flehenden Blick drehte ich mich zu meiner Schwester um – aber die war bereits in eine Muggel Zeitschrift vertieft und murmelte bloß: „ Faszinierend! Wirklich faszinierend!"


	3. Chapter 3

„ Pansy, du siehst wirklich niedlich aus! Das grüne Kleid steht dir!" Nicht so begeistert schlurfte ich vor den Spiegel. Nein, eine neue Frisur samt Extension, Färben und ein wenig fransig schneiden hatten noch nicht gereicht. Trotz Protestes meinerseits wurde ich in dutzende Läden geschleift, um – ich zitiere – „ mein wahres, buntes Ich zum Vorschein zu bringen „ .Hallo?! Mein wahres Ich trug nun mal gerne Schwarz! Und dass meine Laune im zwanzigsten Geschäft nicht mehr ganz so prickelnd war, ist doch verständlich!

Wie ein Püppchen steckten mich vermutlich von meiner Schwester bestochene Verkäuferinnen in türkisfarbene Lederjacken, pinke Kleider, Leoparden Pumps, mit Schafsfell gefütterte Designerstiefel und behängten mich mit schwarzen Kreolen, mit Herzchen verzierten Armbänder und Wildledertaschen. Wenn wir keine Hexen gewesen wären, hätten wir 20 Einkaufstüten tragen müssen, so sehr steigerte sich meine Schwester da rein. War ja lieb von ihr, aber ich konnte nicht mehr. Nach weiteren 2 Stunden in diesem Geschäft – ich wiederhole: 2 Stunden!- brachen wir endlich auf. „ Nancy, ich kann nicht mehr! Meine Füße tun höllisch weh! „ „ Aber Liebling – uns fehlt noch das Makeup! „ Summend ging sie direkt in den nächsten Laden.

Ich war nahe an einem Heulkrampf, das sag ich euch, aber brav folgte ich ihr und ließ mich auf einen unbequemen Hocker plumpsen, während meine Schwester mit Verkäuferinnen über meinen Typ diskutierte, prüfend meinen Teint musterte und lachend umher wuselte.

Endlich weiß ich, wieso es ´ Home, Sweet Home ´heißt. Der, der das einst sagte, war von einer Shoppingtour mit der Schwester zurückgekehrt.

Irgendwie konnte ich sie mir nicht als VgDK vorstellen. Ich meine, in den letzten Jahren waren auf dieser Stelle nur verrückte, vom Bösen besessene Menschen und ein Werwolf gewesen. Man traute dieser elegant gekleideten, schönen Blondine einfach nicht zu, dass sie mehr Zaubersprüche als die alte McGonnagall draufhatte . Obwohl – vielleicht war es gerade das, was Nancy so besonders machte?

Sie war nicht mit meinem Vater und meinen Großeltern nach Frankreich mitgegangen, während Voldemort an der Macht war und bis heute habe ich nicht gefragt, was sie damals tat oder erlebte. Doch es musste etwas Großes gewesen sein, keine Frage. Nach unserer Wiederkehr bestellte unsere neue Schulleiterin – McGonnagall- sie zu sich und nun trat sie ihre Stelle in Hogwarts an. Ah ! Da waren meine alten Freunde wieder: Minderwertigkeitskomplexe und Versagensängste! Lange nicht mehr gesehen, was?

Amathialya Nancy Parkinson war immer wie eine Hürde für mich gewesen. Unüberbrückbar , schier perfekt . Ich weiß nicht mehr , wann ich aufgab , diese Hürde überbrücken zu wollen, aber es musste noch vor meinem Hogwartseintritt gewesen sein .Denn dort traf ich Draco zum ersten Mal .Klar hatte ich schon von dem Sprössling der Malfoys gehört , aber ihn wirklich zu treffen-ich glaube es war die berühmte Liebe auf den ersten Blick , wenn man das so bei 11-jährigen sagen kann . Damals ging er an mir vorbei, stutzte einen Moment und fragte mich herablassend nach meinem Namen. War mir das peinlich, ´Agnascea ´sagen zu müssen, deshalb antwortete ich nur: „ Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. „ Wie bescheuert das klang, registrierte ich erst, als die Gorillas anfingen zu lachen. Er lachte nicht. Er nickte nur." Komm. „ Und dann folgte ich ihm. Ich war die Erste, die bei ihm war. Die Gorillas standen erst an zweiter Stelle, dann, als Letztes, kam auch Zabini mit hinzu .Ich war Dracos Gesprächspartnerin, seine „ Spielkameradin „, seine Banknachbarin, seine Freundin. O, ich wusste, wie die anderen über mich sprachen, lästerten oder nur neidisch waren. Es war mir schlichtweg egal, 

solange ich nur bei ihm war. Er vertraute mir blind und oft hörte ich ihm nur zu, wenn er von seiner Familie und Voldemort erzählte. Ich verspottete mit ihm Potter, sorgte mich um ihn und tat für ihn alles.

Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, diesen Tag, an dem ich ihn traf zu ändern oder ihn ungeschehen zu machen – ich würde nichts davon tun. Es gab schlechte Zeiten, Tage, an denen er allein sein wollte, ich ihm auf die Nerven ging oder er mich anschrie. Ich wartete einfach. Manchmal Stunden , manchmal Wochen . Und dann war alles wieder beim Alten. Ich machte mir keine falschen Hoffnungen. Er traf sich mit anderen Mädchen und hatte seinen Spaß, aber ich dachte mir: Hey, was soll´s? Wenn er mich nicht liebt, dann lieb ich ihn eben für mich mit .Das gleicht das Ganze wieder aus!

Und vielleicht – vielleicht ist in seinem Herzen ein klitzekleiner Platz für mich frei .Nur eine Ecke, sogar mit der Überschrift „ nervige Schulfreundin „. Das wäre auch ok.

Na ja, vielleicht hoffe ich ja insgeheim doch darauf, dass er sich in mich verliebt.

Upps, jetzt hab ich euch zugeschwafelt mit meinem Gefühlsleben! Tschuldigung ! Aber das zwischen uns ist eben kompliziert. Und wenn ich schon heiraten muss , dann doch wenigstens ihn .

Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief ich zwischen dutzenden Einkaufstüten und im Mantel und in Stiefeln, deren Markennamen ich schon längst wieder vergessen hatte, auf dem kalten Steinboden in der Eingangshalle unseres Anwesens vor Erschöpfung ein.


End file.
